Saving Miracle
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: OroJira. Jiraiya is in a happy relationship with Orochimaru but things go wrong when he finds out he was murdered. Things turn crazy when he wakes up to find him alive. He assumes it was a dream. Jiraiya struggles to find the truth and save Orochimaru.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the ideas from the movie Premonition.

Saving Miracle

"No one can really predict the events of the future unless of course you have a special ability like the Uchiha. I've seen many things in my fifty years of life but nothing could ever prepare you for when a miracle comes into your life." The voice of the man was traced back to Jiraiya who was sitting down at his desk working on a new manuscript for his newest addition of Make out Paradise. A bright smile was on his face as he turned to the window ceil and saw a picture of himself and his close teammate turned lover, Orochimaru, which looked rather recent. "Some people feel that such an event is a curse but in my personal belief, it's a saving miracle."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peace had finally been born out of the hectic times that Orochimaru had started by slaying the third Hokage. The Sannin have put their differences aside and have finally signed an agreement of alliance. Orochimaru's sound village had now become allies with its old enemy the leaf village. The pale Sannin had kept his position as Otokage, and Tsunade, the third of the Sannin became Hokage, to take the place of her sensei. Where did this leave Jiraiya? The knucklehead of the Sannin was given the position of ambassador and was able to handle matters with the two nations.

A long kept secret soon came out the day after the official document was signed and that changed the relationship of this old squad of ninja. Since the times when they were young, Orochimaru had deep feelings for his white haired teammate. Of course he kept this to himself for many years, pursuing different interests. After they were reunited the feelings he thought had vanished were rekindled and just won't be ignored.

Orochimaru wandered around the streets of Konoha after handling some business and saw his teammate in a bar. He came to a stop and stared at it for quite some time before taking a deep breath and walked in. Jiraiya was sitting at the back table and it had appeared he had gone through at least one bottle of sake. The snake charmer built up the courage and walked over to the table, looking up at Jiraiya's face, and asked, "Do you mind if I join you?"

The white haired ninja blinked at first and then nodded as he gestured for him to sit down. He turned his head and waved down the owner of the establishment and said, "More sake sir." A usual, 'coming right up' response came from the young man and Jiraiya turned his attention back to his teammate. As he looked upon him he couldn't help but wonder what brought him to a bar. A young waitress placed the bottle of sake down, with an additional serving cup and walked away. "So Orochimaru, what brings you here?" Jiraiya questioned as he picked up the bottle and began to pour the sake for both of them.

Orochimaru picked up the cup and stared at it for a minute before taking a sip. Even someone who didn't know him could tell that he was carefully planning what he was going to say. The pale Sannin drank a little and then placed it down folding his hands in front of his chin. "Jiraiya, I know this is going to seem a bit strange to you, but I have to know… what do you think of me?"

Question marks appeared on Jiraiya's face as he asked the question. 'What do I think of him, what brought this on all of a sudden.' He thought. The white haired ninja looked back at his teammate who seemed anxious to find out the answer. "To be honest I really never thought about it, but I would say you are rather talented and I'm sure if you didn't seem so scary girls would be all over you."

Orochimaru let out an interested expression on his face and took a deep breath before continuing the conversation. He looked to the side for a moment and then turned back to Jiraiya. "That's the issue, Jiraiya…"

Just has Orochimaru said that Jiraiya nodded, not hesitating for a moment and stood up, taking Orochimaru's hand. The white haired Sannin took a few dollars out of his pocket and placed them down on the table. "Don't you worry Orochimaru, you hang out with me and I guarantee that you will get the idea about dating." Orochimaru looked as though he was going to argue the fact but he was pulled out of the bar before he could say another word.

The snake charmer let out a small sigh and shook his head to himself. 'He didn't let me finish what I was going to say. That's Jiraiya for you; he is always so quick to action. Still the same oaf he always was.' Everyone started staring and whispering comment to themselves as they saw Orochimaru being pulled down the street by the known pervert hermit Jiraiya. The white haired ninja's ears perked up as he heard the comments and his eyebrow twitched but continued on his way, releasing Orochimaru from his grip.

Orochimaru followed after Jiraiya, looking down at the ground, falling into deep thought. Jiraiya waved his hand in Orochimaru's face. "Oy, Orochimaru, anyone home in there?" Orochimaru snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Jiraiya. A small annoyed expression appeared on his face. Jiraiya shook his head and let out a sigh. "What's with that look?" As Jiraiya thought about it a light bulb went off in his head and he laughed. "Oh I know it's just that you're mad that for once I know about something better then you."

"Honestly you have it all wrong…" Orochimaru began saying but once again Jiraiya wasn't paying any attention. He was giggling all to himself as he was looking through a bush seeing some women playing in a small pond. The Otokage growled to himself as he pulled Jiraiya back by his long hair, making a big racket, creating alarm for the young women and they ran away. Tears rolled down his face as he looked up at Orochimaru. "You made all the pretty girls run away."

Jiraiya really did act like a child most of the time but he took a deep breath as he saw his annoyed teammate standing over him with his arms crossed. He let out a nervous laugh and then stood up. "Alright, alright I'm sorry, let us get to the matter at hand." The toad master started walking over to a large rock a few feet away and leaned up against it, thinking on how he was going to start. His eyes looked over the snake charmers form. "The first thing we should start off with is changing your overall appearance. That is key when you want someone to be interested with you. Many people are instantly afraid when they see you, because you always have that scary expression. A smile would do wonders and perhaps a change of clothes."

As Jiraiya continued down the list describing things that he could improve on Orochimaru thought about it and shook his head. Even though his teammate had the totally wrong idea about it, an idea struck him. Orochimaru wondered if such a transformation would affect Jiraiya the same as other people. "Jiraiya, do you honestly think that this will make things better?"

"No, I don't think, I know it will. I mean look at you Orochimaru…" The pale Sannin looked down and at his clothing not seeing the big deal. "You just don't see it do you? Well for starters it's so blah. Not very attractive at all, it would be much better if you were in that old ninja outfit then that thing. In reality what would look the best on you is something similar to what you wore as a kid. To bring everything together, I'd say lose the evil smirk of yours when in normal situations and that glare."Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and looked at his teammate with annoyance. Jiraiya giggled a little and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Trust me on this, if you give it a try I'm sure you could get anyone you desire."

Orochimaru thought about it for a minute and broke a genuine smile. 'Anyone I want huh, perhaps it is worth a try after all.' He took a deep breath and looked back at Jiraiya. "You are still a total loser Jiraiya, but for once you may be right. I'll try it out."

Jiraiya wasn't totally pleased being called a loser but it was just natural for Orochimaru to call him that. Old habits like that die hard even for ninja as old as they are. The snake charmer stayed and listened to more of Jiraiya's lecture and later left him to go back to his apartment, still thinking about how he was going to tell his teammate the truth and wondering how he would react. Orochimaru approached the window and looked at the picture of them, when they were young, taking notice of how he dressed back then. He then looked back at the mirror and noticed the difference. 'Perhaps that idiot has the right idea after all.'

A few days later Orochimaru had gotten his new garment and then attempted to work on his expression, which for him was a difficult task. It practically hurt his face to show the smile Jiraiya described but he tried all the same. After a while he decided to take a break and stared back at his bed and looked at the robe, which was practically identical to the one he had as a child. He slipped it on and headed out to find Jiraiya again. 'I have to tell him, maybe then I'll be able to smile.'

Orochimaru walked to the bar that he had met with Jiraiya the day before and sat down with a few drinks. He waited and waited for a while and looked down when he thought he wouldn't be coming today. Just as he was about to leave Jiraiya strolled in and was totally shocked to see how much better he looked. 'My he looks so much better.' His heart began pounding as he just stood there admiring the changes he made. Jiraiya mentally slapped himself. 'What are you thinking…Orochimaru is a guy. I can't be attracted to him.' The white haired ninja came over and joined him, pushing back the conflicting thoughts in his mind. "If I didn't know any better I would think you're a different person. A change like that really does wonders."

The snake charmer held out a bottle of sake and shook it and Jiraiya responded with a nod. Orochimaru seemed deep in thought as he poured his friend some and then looked back at him as he drank. "Jiraiya I need to tell you something important."

Jiraiya blinked a few times and waved his hands, in a way saying, 'don't mention it'. Orochimaru shook his head. "That's not it at all… I am grateful for the help but the truth of the matter is… I'm not really interested in girls, if you know what I mean."

A nervous look came over the other Sannin as the statement was uttered. He picked up the sake and took another drink before responding. "Well, then if you aren't interested in women, then who are you…"

Some color came to the Otokage's face and he looked down slightly, feeling somewhat embarrassed to admit his true feelings to a person he has practically known his whole life. "You Jiraiya…." The white haired Sannin's eyes nearly came out of his head and a bit of sweat came down his cheeks. He had no idea how to respond, given the situation they were in. At first he thought that Orochimaru was a little drink and really didn't know what he was saying. Nervously, he gulped, knocking down the empty bottle drawing the attention of every other person in the bar. Suddenly Orochimaru got to his feet, his hair covering his eyes and muttered, "I'm sorry Jiraiya, if you just excuse me." Just as he turned to leave Jiraiya grabbed his hand and made eye contact with him.

"Let me at least take you home, Orochimaru." Jiraiya stated in a concerned tone. The snake charmer sighed as he nodded as he walked along with his teammate. In a way he felt that it was all for thing and looked rather depressed. Jiraiya continued to look at him and his mind began to wander. 'Did he actually admit that he loved me? Does this mean that Orochimaru is gay or is he just drink?' Jiraiya thought as they approached his apartment.

As they got to the doorstep Orochimaru muttered a thank you and walked in, closing the door behind him. Jiraiya just stood there for a few moments and was about to walk away as the image from before came into his mind. 'Why do I keep thinking about that? What's going on with me?'

As Jiraiya was walking away he began thinking about his childhood they days before he even knew Orochimaru would be on his team. Jiraiya was walking through the village and saw someone sitting on a deck overlooking a pond looking rather sad. He stood there for a moment and just admired Orochimaru's beauty mistaken him for a girl. 'What a beautiful girl.' Jiraiya thought. The whole time his heart was racing, hoping to get to see the full figure. As he turned around Jiraiya was blushing a deep red and continued on his way, trying to hide his now red face. 'Holy cow that was a boy…I've never seen anyone like him before. No, no, no, stop thinking like that, you are a boy and you shouldn't like any other boys… stick to a girl that's what's normal.'

The pervy hermit made his way toward that area of the village and as he looked down toward the deck and saw thought he saw the image of the younger Orochimaru. The feelings he was so desperately trying to get rid of came back stronger than ever and he stopped and headed back to Orochimaru's apartment. He stood there for a while and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. The snake charmer looked toward the door and then decided to get up and answer it. As he opened the door he meets eye to eye with Jiraiya and a blush came over his face.

Orochimaru's heart began to race as he was drawn into his gaze. He was surprised to see that he had no disgust in his eyes or hatred on his face. Instead his face was covered with a bright smile. "Orochimaru, you don't have to be ashamed of your feelings and believe it or not but I too have felt the same growing up and I will not shy away from you." Jiraiya stood up and leaned close to Orochimaru's ear and whispered, "I love you, Orochimaru."

For the first time a smile of happiness appeared on the Otokage's face and left him lost for words. The only thing he could think of saying was, "Thank you, Jiraiya." Silence fell over the whole area and Orochimaru pulled Jiraiya in by the waist and closed the door behind them. This was the start to their new life together as lovers.

Life is full of surprises and Orochimaru planned such an event for his lover a few months after they declared their love for each other. For a long time Jiraiya had lived in the leaf village and Orochimaru couldn't stand the fact they would be separated from each other so he gave him his own room in his base in the sound village. Before they ever arrived Orochimaru blind folded his lover and brought him to his village to show him the surprise accommodations. "You know I don't like surprises, Orochimaru." Jiraiya complained as they walked down the halls toward the room.

"Stop complaining Jiraiya, you are going to love this, trust me." Orochimaru reassured him as they reached the room. He opened the door and then removed the blindfold. "Alright Jiraiya, open your eyes." As he looked he saw the room, which was twice as large as Orochimaru's original bedroom and Jiraiya looked like a kid in a candy store. He was left in awe by its pure size and its décor. "Orochimaru, what is this…."

"It's our room, I was thinking how lonely it would be if we were separated so I invested some time into creating our own little space, for just the two of us." Jiraiya was thrilled and gave him a hug and a small kiss. "This is wonderful just completely wonderful." The moment was just so joyous that the pair spent the whole night celebrating before climbing into their king size bed and falling asleep in each other's arms, with peaceful expressions written on their face. Unknown to them, their lives were going to be thrown upside down by events of the near future.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Fate had a nasty habit of throwing a curve ball at the unsuspecting Sannin pair. Even when things were going their way they would somehow find themselves in sea of despair. On the surface, the peace that they had established through negations seemed to be strong, but in reality there was a whole other picture underneath. There were those who didn't believe this sudden change of heart in Orochimaru, but that was to be expected given the snake Sannin's track record. He would bide his time, just waiting for the right moment to strike the unsuspecting people around him. Jiraiya was aware that was how people still saw him, but he was determined to show that he really did change and he had lost all interest in his power hungry agenda.

The white haired Sannin awoke to find the bed void of Orochimaru's presence and coldness on his side of the bed. A small frown appeared on his face but it soon disappeared as he looked over at his side table and discovered a piece of paper. Jiraiya let out a yawn and reached over to look at the note. He waited a moment before his eyes focused and then began to read the letter aloud. "Jiraiya, Even as you read this note, I'm aware you were just about to scold me for leaving you so early without your knowledge. However, even I know better than to wake you up while you are sleeping so peacefully. I have a meeting today in Konoha, so I'll try to return as soon as I'm able." The pervert hermit let out a small laugh as he thought, 'Orochimaru is the only person who really knows how I am.' Before making his way toward the shower, Jiraiya got up and gathered his cleaning supplies and his robe.

The compound had a rather eerie silence to it when Orochimaru wasn't around shouting orders at his underlings. It sent shivers down Jiraiya's back as he walked down the candle lit halls only to hear the noise of his sandals striking the cold floor. Within moments he made it to the shower and threw off his sleepwear to reveal his rather toned chest. The water rained down on him and his long white locks lay majestically against his bare flesh. As Jiraiya lathered up he ran his fingers through his hair finally noticing what Orochimaru had known for ages. He could hear his voice echoing in his ears, 'You really should take better care of your hair.' The novelist frowned slightly annoyed that Orochimaru was right yet again about something. The man was never wrong, he knew everything but that was what made him such a splendid shinobi. Jiraiya made quick work of his washing regiment and shut off the water, letting the remaining water drip on the floor. As he stepped out he reached over to grab a towel and roughly dried off his hair. He stood in front of the mirror for a few moments looking at his rather sexy form and then slid on his robe. After he tied his robe shut, the white haired ninja made his way down to the kitchen to prepare himself a meal.

When Jiraiya walked into the kitchen he had noticed it was void of any people. In a way that was how he liked it but he'd prefer it if Orochimaru was sitting across from him, sipping his tea. This would be one of the first times Jiraiya would have to make something for himself. Orochimaru would always have something prepared before they left each morning. Jiraiya assumed that he didn't have much time and prepared himself for the task at hand. "Um, maybe I'll just have some rice and fish. That shouldn't be too hard to do, right?" A sigh escaped his throat as he walked over to the refrigerator and noticed a container sitting there with a note attached. A slightly puzzled look appeared on his face as he picked it up and smiled as saw the characters for breakfast written on the note. Orochimaru always seemed to be looking after him and Jiraiya was thrilled to still be able to have his lover's cooking. All that had to be done was heating it up and that was something Jiraiya knew how to do. As the meal was being warmed up he walked over to the stove and prepared hot water for his own tea.

Jiraiya sat down with his hot plate and tea and began to eat it, enjoying every heavenly bite. At the same time he couldn't help but feel a little frustrated. Orochimaru was better at everything, he always had been and Jiraiya was constantly reminded of that by his sensei and on missions. As he looked at the meal he came to a conclusion that he was going to learn how to cook, so he didn't have to rely on his partner for everything but he also wanted to do this to do something for Orochimaru, to show how much he appreciated everything he had done for him. He nodded as he finished up his meal and decided he was going to head to the store and pick up some books on the subject.

After cleaning up the dishes he walked back down the hall and decided to change into something more suitable for the outdoors. Jiraiya unwrapped the belt and let the robe slide off his buff shoulders. He looked in his drawers for something and then pulled out a gray no sleeved undershirt, a pair of dark blue pants and a tan tinted robe like top to complete the look. As he threw that on he looked in the mirror and was rather surprised how good it looked. He laughed as he thought he should take his own advice more often. With that he picked up his bag and walked out the door, not knowing when he returned he would get some terrible news.

--

Around the same time, Tsunade was sitting behind her desk looking rather concerned. She bit her thumb and looked out the window wondering what exactly was going on. 'Where is Orochimaru? It's not like him… could something have happened?' The Hokage had a feeling something was off when her luck began to change and began hitting big wins with her gambling. Her eyes narrowed as she called in her Anbu and ordered them to investigate into the matter. Tsunade had a feeling and she just couldn't shake it. She prayed that she was wrong but she waited patiently for the report.

The Anbu split up into three teams of two and began to look around the area, going as far as the path leading up to the village. Once they were sure Orochimaru wasn't located in Konoha they expanded their search. In the distance one of the Anbu spotted a group of crows hanging around a particular spot and they associated that behavior with a killing. In an instant they took off and were traumatized on what they spotted. They clinched their fists and the captain of the team turned back to his men. "We must inform the Hokage at once!" The group nodded in agreement and took off toward the Hokage's mansion. The blonde haired kunoichi started to pace in her office and then she saw Shizune run in, "Lady Tsunade… it's…" The attendant didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence as Tsunade ran out of the office and toward the scene only to be meet with by her Anbu, who explained the situation.

When word got to Tsunade and she quickly made her way toward the site. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked upon the dilapidated remains of the Otokage. Blood was spattered everywhere, it was a horrid scene. Orochimaru's body was torn to ribbons and his head was cleanly cut off. Tears began to form in her eyes as her fears had become reality, Orochimaru was murdered. Her breathing became heavy and irregular and her body began to shake uncontrollably. Tsunade's fear of blood had returned as did the memories of the loss of her beloved brother and lover. The medical ninja had crashed to her knees and let out a painful cry to the heavens. Shizune arrived at the scene a few moments later and was shocked to see Tsunade in the state she was in. She came over and looked into her eyes, only to see pure fear. The Anbu looked at the Hokage waiting for instructions but Tsunade was lost for words.

Shizune knew she had to snap her out of her trance. The village needed her and her guidance and everyone knew this wasn't the time for her to have a break down. "Please forgive me for this…" Shizune muttered as she raised her hand and slapped Tsunade across the face to wake her up. The medical specialist looked back at her constant companion and then back at her Anbu. She let took a deep breath and got herself on her feet, pushing back the fear she was experiencing. Her eyes grew serious as she started to give out orders. "An investigation into this matter must begin immediately. Shizune I want you to begin an evaluation of the damage and tell me exactly what killed him. In the meanwhile, have Kakashi and his ninja hounds sniff out the area and track down the person responsible." As she gave out orders an image of Jiraiya popped into her mind and she looked down a bit sad. "Yamato, I would like you to inform Jiraiya about this and please try to be gentle. This is going to be a tough pill to swallow."

Yamato nodded as he looked back down at the snake Sannin's remains for a moment and then took off toward the Sound Village. The crows flew off and work began immediately on tracking down Orochimaru's killer. Tsunade was determined to get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing she did.

--

Later that afternoon Jiraiya returned from the store with a bag of how to books about cooking, even a copy of 'How to Cook for Dummies.' He knew he would have several hours to prepare before Orochimaru walked in, tired from his journey. The toad sage picked up the book and went over to a chair and began reading it, making sure not to miss any detail. As he was reading one of the sound ninja came in, "Jiraiya-sama, there is an Anbu from Konoha outside who wishes to speak with you." The white haired Sannin blinked a few times, wondering what this sudden meeting was all about. His mind began to race wondering if it was bad news but then he shook his head. 'No Orochimaru is way to clever, I'm sure it's not about him.' Jiraiya placed the book on the table and walked to the main entrance where he saw Yamato standing there trying to hold a neutral expression.

A rather confused expression appeared in Jiraiya's eyes as he walked up the stairs toward Yamato. 'What is with that expression? This isn't any social visit, but what else could it be?' The Anbu captain bowed respectfully at Jiraiya. "It's good to see you in good health, Jiraiya-sama. I'm just sorry I couldn't reach you sooner."

His statement only gave birth to even more confusion and made his expression grow more serious. "What is this about, Yamato?"

Yamato let out a small breath to prepare him for what had to come. This was always the hardest part, informing people of situations like this. "I'm sorry to inform you of this but… Orochimaru has been found dead."

Jiraiya's world came to a sudden halt and a total shock of surprise appeared on his face. Denial began to go through his mind. "When?"

Yamato thought about it for a few moments and then looked him straight in the eye. "From the looks of things, he must have died sometime late yesterday."

The word yesterday echoed through Jiraiya's mind. Things weren't adding up. "That's not possible… Orochimaru left me a note this morning… are you sure?"

Yamato simply nodded in response. "Is there anything further I can do for you? Would you like me to contact anyone?" Jiraiya simply shook his head with tears starting to form in his eyes. "If there is anything, don't be afraid to ask for me."

Jiraiya thanked him and then slowly started to walk back into the compound. His world had been shattered but something about it just didn't seem right. The toad hermit went over it in his mind several times but it didn't make sense. He knew from personal experience that Orochimaru wasn't one to be defeated easily, even if he was injured before. Even when his arms were sealed away he was able to hold his own, fighting off both Jiraiya and Tsunade. When he got to the bedroom he shared with Orochimaru he started to break down in tears. Jiraiya looked over at the long table on the other side of the room and noticed a picture of Orochimaru and took it in his arms and simply sobbed. "How… how could you die… why….why?" The white haired ninja was totally distraught but shook his head, trying to think positively. After a while he calmed himself down and crawled into bed holding Orochimaru's picture close to his chest, crying himself to sleep.

Fate had a lot more surprises in store for the fifty year old shinobi. Unknown to Jiraiya this was only the beginning on his new destined path. Only time would tell if he'd pull through this recent crisis or will his grief be the end of him.

To be continued…


End file.
